I Love You For You
by Pringle goes in the TARDIS
Summary: I love you Remus I don't care what you are!" I yelled at him "Luc, I hurt you to many times when you go out with me when I change!" Remus yells back "I don't care.." I whisper "I only care about because I love you! no one else!" I stare at him and he stares back and I started to walk away, I felt a tugged and I feel his soft lips on me and I kissed back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I'm Out of Here!

I was sitting quietly on my bed with my leg throbbing in pain due to the fact that it been stab by a bloody knife, stupide father, thinks that I ate his special food that I'm not aloud to eat and I know that I didn't but he didn't believe me so punishment was to get stab in the leg by a kitchen knife. Great punishment father! I look over at my window seeing it was a half moon and I sigh sadly, it was August 5th, and I couldn't wait for the 1st of September, that is when my 5th year at Hogwarts starts and I get to see everyone again James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew even though I'm not a fan of his still a friend but no I was here in the hell hole alone knowing all my friends were having fun. I look at the clock and it was 11:00 p.m and I sigh and just stare at the ceiling with boredom. Father at the moment was downstairs watch T.V and I'm not aloud to leave my room after 10:00 but I can't stay here any longer, I slowly got of the bed and limp over to the door. I slowly open it and slowly walked out. I close the door and walked along the hall

"Lucy?!" I heard my dad yell, I stood still "Are you out of your room?!" He yelled again I stay where I was "Lucy, you answer me now!" I quickly walk back into my room and shoot the door, I hear my dad storming up the stair I stood there then quickly look the door and My dad started to bang the door "Lucy open up now!"

I shook my head "No! I don't have to listen to you again!?" I yelled back

"Don't you dare talk back to me! I say open this door now!" he banged even more "No!" I quickly patch all the stuff for school this year. into on trunk, I grab My cat, Angel and I sat on my trunk dad still banging on the door "Lucy you better open this door now!" he yelled

I shook my head "NO!" I yelled I see my Olw Baggins outside coming to me with letters, I quickly got up and ran to the window when i got there the door was kicked down and my dad slowly walked in, red in the face. I back up against the wall and father came to me face to face, I was scare for my life he point his finger at me "never disobey me got it?!" he asked angrily

I glare at him "No, I can do what I want! I can do what I want, you aren't the boss of me!" I snapped back at him.

His eyes were burning with anger and the next thing I knew was that he wrap his hands around my neck and I couldn't breath and I was clawing at his hands "you will listen to me and you will obey me!" he hissed

I look at him in fear as he tightened his grip around my neck, I look over to my side and I quickly saw a book a big book and look at him. I grab the book and hit him beside the head and let go of my grip and I gasp for air and I quickly got up grab my trunk with my stuff in it and grad by cat "Baggins go to the Potter!" I yelled with my hoarse voice and I also grab the letters I got from my friends. I could see dad getting up and I quickly apparated to living room, I know I'm not aloud to do this but I tought myself how to apparate. I went to the fireplace and grab some floo powder

"LUCY!" I heard my dad yell

"Okay let's get out of here, Angel!" I said "Potter House!" I yelled I quickly throw the powder down and engulf in green flames with all my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: You can stay here as along as you can.

I landed and fell out of the fireplace in a dark house everything was off, as I was breathing in deeply tears running down my face from what just happen. Angel was meowing.

I look around slowly getting up but wince as my leg still hurt like hell and decided to sit down. I saw light turned on in the hall

"Who's there?!" I heard James's father yelled

"Dad what's going on?" I heard James ask

"Heard someone in the living room" Angel walked out to the room meowing

"Dad, that Angel!" James said surprise "That's Lucy's cat!" I heard him running down the stairs and into the living room turning on the lights and seeing me I smile weakly at him "surprise" I said weakly. He ran over to me "Lucy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh well.. Me and my Dad had a disagreement with one another" I told him

He looked worried and then his eye trail to my neck which was now bruised "did he choked you?"

I nodded and tears started to rolled down my cheeks "all because I didn't answer him and he got mad. I also talk back" I told him

He sigh "Lucy You're not going back there" he told

"Okay, where should I go? I have nowhere to go!" I told him sarcastically

"you can stay with us" I look over at Mrs. Potter shooked

"R-really?" I asked in belief

She nodded "Yes you can"

"Oh yeah and one more thing.. Padfoot here too" James told me

I look at him "great" I said "one more person to tell my secret" I mumble

"it'll be fine, trust me Padfoot can keep a secret" James said

I sigh "fine as long he stay quiet that fine by me" I told him

James nodded "Okay lets go" He got up and offer me his hand and I gladly took it standing up wincing the source is due to my leg. I look down at it and sigh it was bleeding again "great" I mumble

James look at me concern and looks at my leg

"Its nothing" I told him quickly

"Snowy, you are bleeding" he told me

"Its fine as long I have water and bandages I'm fine" I said

Mrs. Potter came over to me "I'll show you the guest room, James get her stuff" she told him. James nodded and went to receive my stuff, I follow Mrs. Potter upstairs which took a toll to my leg but it went fine when we got to the room it was one of the nicest room I've seen and I smile and look at Mrs. Potter "Thank you"

"Its no problem Dear, you can stay here as long as you want" I nodded and look at the room again. James soon came into the room with my trunks and put them at the end of the bed. My Cat, Angel ran into the room, jumped on the bed laid on one of the pillows and was soon asleep.

"well, we'll leave you alone to the room" Mrs. Potter said and walked out, James behind her closing the door behind him.

"Accio rag" a rag came out of one of my trunk and flew into my hand I slowly cleaned the blood and put bandages around it. I lay down snuggling close to the pillow and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You Got to be Sirius

"SHE'S WHAT!?" I woke up with a jolt when I heard someone yelled and not just anyones voice, Sirius Black voice

"Padfoot keep your voice down! She's sleeping" I heard James hissed

"Prongs, man. I don't care she is asleep! She needs to wake up and explain to me why she is here in the first place!" Sirius explain

"She will on her own time" James said

"okay whatever" it quiet for while

I lay there on my bed staring up at the ceiling and sigh "Meow" I look over at Angel seeing that she was staring at me "what is it? are you hungry?" I asked

She meow again. I smile and slowly got up and went over to the small trunk and open it up. It had everything for both Angel and Baggins food and cage that I shrunk to fit inside the trunk

I grab her food and bowl and gave her some food and she quickly started to eat.

I sigh and looked around the room then the next thing I knew Two people came into the room

"See I told you she was awake!" Sirius said

James sigh and look at me my eyes wide "Prongs! Why..? What?" I asked confuse

"Oh… well I told Sirius that you are here and well lets just say he does not like it"

"Oh no, I like it but I want to know why you are here in the first place"

I slowly got up wincing "well I'm here because, I didn't want to stay at my father's any longer so I came to the person that knows my situation at my fathers and that's here" I explain walking up to him

He nodded and his eyes travel down to my neck "why is your neck bruise?"

I blinked "I..Uh.." I look over at James pleading for help

James sigh "Snowy your going have to tell him"

I groan "James, we both know I hate talking about it. and its bad enough that three people know about this. If even more people know the whole school will know!" I said

Sirius looked at me then to James then back to me "is there something that I don't know?"

I look at him "My father abuses me" I said with no emotions in my voice as I gazed on the floor

"and I only just escaped last night" I said and walked over to the bed and sat down fiddling my finger

"Oh, well… okay" Sirius said

"oh, Padfoot you don't even know, but let's forget about it okay..okay" I said looking on the ground "beside I can heal myself easily, know that I'm here" I told looking up at them smiling. I went and grab my wand I point it at my leg and said "Vulnera Sanentur" my leged heal with a scar and I did the same to my neck "Episkey" and the bruise disappear

They both look at me then at each other and shrugged "who wants to play quidditch?" James asked

"Oh, I do!" Both me and Sirius said together. We all ran down the stairs passing Mr. Potter on the way out

"James you know how your mother is when it comes to running in the house!" He yelled at us. I giggle slightly "okay, Dad!" He yelled back and we went to their backyard. "Accio broom" it came flying to me and I swing upon it and flew in the air and smiled " come on now what's taking you guys forever!" I yelled down smiling

"We're coming Snowy!" James yelled smiling. He got onto his broom, Sirius following him. The both flew up towards me "now how should we do this, Prongs and Me vs. You, Snowy?"

"Now how is that fair?" James asked

"Umm, let's see. Snowy is like one of the best chaser we have and faster than the both of us and-"

"Now stop there Padfoot we both know Prongs is faster than me" I said

James nodded "yeah I'm faster than she is"

I looked at him "you weren't supposed to agree with me". I said calmly

He scratch behind his head "yeah uh, so forget I said that then!" He looked away from me then face Sirius "how about one sits, one vs. one, the person plays winner" James suggested

"I'm good with that, I'll play winner so I'll be down there on a grass, points is to 100" I said and flew on the ground, landing softly. I put my broom on the ground and sat there as I watch Sirius and James play.

After what felt like hours they were both at 90 and I end up reading The Three Musketeers I continue to ready till one of them comes down, I look up from my book and see Sirius. I smirk "hold my book, runie it I will kill you!" I told her sternly and got onto my broom and flew, long story short, I won. "Haha, Prongs you just lost to girl and not any girl the best girl that can do anything and is faster than you!" Sirius taunted James for a while "okay, I get, it Padfoot!" James said getting very irritated now.

I smiled widely "now what shall we do now?" I asked

"Umm... We can owl Moony and see if he can come over" James said looking at as, I nodded "okay that's seems cool". We all went to up to James room, he walked over to his Owl, Merlin. He wrote the letter and we each put our nickname on it, in this order, Padfoot, Prongs, and Snowy. He gave the letter to Merlin and we sat in his room, moment later I was playing Wizard Chess with James and I was winning. I thinking for a few minutes "Queen to E5" my Queen destroy his Knight " checkmate" I said smiling. James huffed and crossed his arms "I just beat you!"

"JAMES! Remus is here!" His mother yelled, we all got up and ran out his room. I slid down the railing and land softly "haha I beat you both! I am on a roll!" I yelled and turned around and see my best friend and maybe my crush.. I smiled "Hello Moony!" I said

"Snowy how long have you been here?" he asked

"oh, I think for overnight" I said smiling "I came here around 11 o'clock" I inform him

"Oh, that is nice" He said smiling

"MOONY!" Both boys yelled as they got down stairs and we all hugged

We got out of the hug and smile

"oh, One thing though, I am now the boss of you James!" I yelled

James looked at me like I crazy "How?" He asked. Me and Sirius look at eachother and started to laugh "you're right he is stupid" Sirius barked

"I keep beating you at everything, Quidditch, and Wizard Chest I even beat you downstairs. I own you now" I said smiling Both Remus and Sirius were laughing behind me. James growling and walked away. We followed him smiling

"I'll tell you one thing if you beat me at one game then I'll let you of the hook" James look at me"fine, only if I get to choose the game" He said I looked at him in thought and smile "Sure why not, Prongs"

He smirked "Truth or Dare" He said "and if you fail to do what I tell you I'm off the Hook and you have to listen to me"

I smirk "Okay" we all went up stairs and into a big nice room also know as our Hang out. I sat down on one of the red chairs waiting patiently for the boys to settle in smiling slightly to myself as Sirius and James sat on the couch and Remus in the other chair

"Okay, here are the rules. If you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you are out of the games till there is only two. Alright, let's start, Remus you go first" James said

Remus nodded and look at me " Snowy, Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment "Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to, dance with no music for 1 minute." He told me and I smirk I got up and did my ballet dancing smiling as I did it in different ways They look in awe when I was done and I smile I bowed "and thank you" and I sat down "okay, James Truth or dare?

"Truth!" He said and I smirk

"okay, What were your first impressions of me?"

"Hmm… Well I first met you and then you talked I was thinking Wow this girl seems annoying and then you got more and more annoying through the years and Then you hang out with Snivellus and made it more worse but then I gt to know you since you are friends with Lily and I was like wait a minute I could use you to get to Lily so I got to know you and you are one funny girl!" He finished explaining and I blinked

"You were using me to get to Lily at first?"

"Yes that was in our 2nd year and when I got to know you. You are the most Awesomest girl I have ever met!"

I nodded "okay"

They game went on and on. Throughout the game, James had admitted his love for Lily, I have to sleep with Sirius In our Animagus forms, that's going to look cute.. maybe Sirius and I had to switch shirts, Remus had to kiss my cat and his favorite class at hogwarts is DADA and what fun it was for us till Remus asked me this, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" I said smiling

"Why are you really here?" He asked

I froze looking at him "W-what?"

"Why are you staying with James, I seen the guest room and it has your stuff in it"

I look at James fear in my eyes and gave me a small nodded in away saying I should tell him. I gave a shaky sigh "M-my father tried to kill me last night" I said not looking at him

"What?!" He raised his voice

"My father tried to kill me, he been abusing me since I was 10" I explain and looked at him and his eyes showed anger and sadness "but it's fine I got away in time and came here since James was one of the people that knows my secret" I said and look at James

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said slowly

" I dare you to, drink firewhiskey" I said "each time when it's your turn"

He nodded, he left the room for a few minutes and came back with the bottle of Firewhiskey and took one drink "okay, let's continue" he said and sat down

He look over at Sirius "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the person to the left" I look at James and I look at Sirius

"Yeah, No I'm good! No offence Snowy but I just don't like you that way" he explain

"Oh, None taken I wouldn't kiss you either"

"So that means Padfoot is out!" James exclaimed and we continue to play till it was midnight and I yawned slightly wanting to sleep at this moment also Remus got out apparently he didn't want to answer who is crush is

"Snowy, Truth or Dare?" James asked

"Truth" I mumble tiredly

"who else knows your secret?"

"You, Padfoot, Remus, Lily, and Severus" I said the last one without knowing it

"WHAT?!" all the boys yelled which made me jump 3 ft high "Snape knows!"

I nodded sheepishly "Yeah, I told him my first year at Hogwarts" I said "but her promised me that he will not tell anyone even though we aren't friends anymore" I told them quickly

"He better not tell anyone" James muttered through gritted teeth

I nodded "same here" I yawned again "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" James said

"Do you like winning?"

"Yes, duh"

"Good because I'm done and tired of this game" I exclaim "come one Sirius lets go to bed" Sirius nodded tiredly and we both went to the guest room and change into our Animagus forms and jumped on the bed and snuggle together and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Train Ride

I was sitting underneath a tree reading The Bell Jar on August 31st and it's about time too, It's just one more day till I get to Hogwarts and begin my 5th year at Hogwarts and learn from all new stuff.

"Lucy!" I heard someone call my name, I look up and see James come running to me

"What you want James?" I asked when I went back to my book

"Why are you outside?" He asked

"Because I want to enjoy the nice world around me while I read a good book" I answered

He nodded "I swear! You and Moony are always reading. He is right now reading in our Hang Out" James said and took a seat next to me

I look at him "you just can't sit still and read a book that's all"

James mockingly, put his hand over his heart and a fake pain face "you think I can't read a book"

"other than school books" I said smirking

"and you are right Snowy, you are right" James said smiling.

I smile back "okay, leave so I can go back to reading" I told him pushing his arm to get him to move "Naw I'll stay here with you and just listen to you read" he said

I smile and begin to read out loud at where I was

"These girls looked awfully bored to me. I saw them on the sunroof, yawning and

painting their nails and trying to keep up their Bermuda tans, and they seemed bored as

hell. I talked with one of them, and she was bored with yachts and bored with flying

around in airplanes and bored with skiing in Switzerland at Christmas and bored with the

men in Brazil.

Girls like that make me sick. I'm so jealous I can't speak. Nineteen years, and I

hadn't been out of New England except for this trip to New York. It was my first big

chance, but here I was, sitting back and letting it run through my fingers like so much

water." I read out loud and I continue, James listening.

~September 1st, 1974~

James, Sirius, Remus and I were walking into Kings Cross Station about to run into the platform

"LUCY-LU!" I heard someone yelled and I only knew one person who calls me that I turned around and see my fiery-red hair friend, Lily! "LILLY-LILS!" I yelled back and I ran and hugged her just ignoring my stuff

"I got your stuff, Snowy!" James yelled and he ran into the brick wall disappearing from sight

"How was summer?" Lily asked I looked away

"its...was fine" I said "come on let's get to platform!" I said changing the topic quickly

We both ran into at once and we were by the beautiful ruby red train of the Hogwarts Express

I smile "oh it's great to be back!" I said smiling and started to get into the train and headed to a compartment. When I enter the compartment I only saw one person, and that was Remus reading a book and I smiled "Hello, Moony!" I said as I sat across from him "where are the other three?"

"I have no clue, Luc" He said looking up from his book"They are probably not on the train yet since Prongs did take your stuff so you can talk to Lily" he told me

I giggle "hey it's not my fault that I love talking to my best Girlfriend" I told him

He nodded and went back to his book I look outside seeing all the kids saying goodbye the there parents moms,dads and even grandparents. I mentally sigh. I look over to the compartment door when Sirius and James came in side holding three luggages "How could you leave me with your stuff, Snowy!" James complain

"Because I was talking to Lily, she even told me that she might ask you out this year" I said with a straight face

"SHE DID!?" He asked

I nodded "yeah she said that she started to fall for you during the summer" I told him

Both Remus and Sirius were trying to hold their laughter in as they can see that it was a joke

James smiled "okay I have to play it cool"

"or was it that she will date you when she was dead" I said tapping my chin that's when Remus and Sirius laughed out loud and James look disappointed

"thank you for getting my hope up, Snowy"

I wink at him "No Problem" I told him I look around

"Hey where is Peter?" I asked

They all shrugged "not sure"

I nodded and the train begun to move. As I gaze outside not listening to everyone's conversation ,I think about what my life become but Hey, I don't mind I got away from my abusive father, but yet there are moments where I need to look up to someone, I sigh and just continue to look outside of the window. The compartment door open, I looked over and smiled "Lily!" I said excitedly Lily came over to me and sat down next to me "what happen over the summer?" she asked suddenly

I frowned at her "nothing, at all" I said "why ask?"

Lily look at me up and down a full body then her eyes rested on my leg that had a long scar my eyes widen She saw it!

"He hurt you didn't he?" Lily asked looking at me I refused to look at her in the eyes, I nodded "yeah, but I got away before he can do any more damage to me so I went to James house since I knew your sister didn't like witches so I went to the second person I trust more and that is James, because he's like a brother I never had"

"Why, thanking Snowy" James said since he was listening to our conversion so was Remus and Sirius. I nodded and look at Lily in her eyes and see that she was… smiling? wait what?

"Why you smiling I thought you would be mad for not telling you anything or for lying to you?"

Lily shook "no, I understand but next time just tell me stuff even if it is hard" I smiled and nodded "Got it!"

"Oh I found them!" I heard and see that the compartment door was open, the one yelling was "Alice!" I went over and hugged her! then see Molly coming over and she joined the hug "yay all my girls are here!" I said smiling and the compartment was now, full I ended up sitting next to the boys while the girls sat across from us. We all started to talk about our summer break. The Next Thing we knew that we were at Hogwarts, we all left the compartment and split into five when we got to the carriage. James, Sirius, Remus, Me and Lily since we still haven't seen Peter, The it was Alice, Molly,Arthur who appeared with Frank who was followed with Severus who was still friends with Lilly but had to stay with the other group.


End file.
